bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother 2
Pinoy Big Brother 2 is the second civilian season and fourth overall series of Pinoy Big Brother aired on ABS-CBN. It began with a grand live launch on February 25, 2007 held at the Pinoy Big Brother Eviction Hall. It ran for 126 days until June 30, 2007, which made it the longest season until surpassed by Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. The season was won by Beatriz Saw, who garnered over 1.5 million votes, or about 30.29% of total votes cast during the open voting, which started on June 17, 2007. This is also the record-breaking highest total of actual votes in the history of Pinoy Big Brother and other all text-based votes reality programs in the Philippines as of now. Background Promotions This season was promoted with the tagline "Bigger and Better" in contrast with the Season 1 era of the series. Hosts Toni Gonzaga and Mariel Rodriguez reprised their roles as primetime and UpLate hosts respectively, while Celebrity Edition 1 housemate Bianca Gonzalez hosted the Update reports. Season 1 housemate Jason Gainza joined the hosts as the Man-of-the-Street reporter. Companion Shows As with the show's previous seasons, this season also aired a companion program on Studio 23. Meanwhile, Asia Agcaoili again took hosting chores for the show's companion program on Studio 23, along with the puppet Pining. They shared hosting chores with new host Sitti Navarro. Aside from Bianca Gonzalez's Updates aired throughout the day, the morning show Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas and its successor Umagang Kay Ganda also reported updates from inside the House. Theme Song Also for the show's new season, the theme song Pinoy Ako had been rehashed, this time performed by the band Cebalo, composed of Yvan Lambatan, Panky Trinidad, Eman Abatayo, and Davey Langit of Pinoy Dream Academy. Production Changes *'Stricter Big Brother:' Throughout the season, Big Brother became stricter than ever, implementing strict rules that the housemates must follow, and if violated implements more difficult punishments. Big Brother's strictness would also be carried over to the two succeeding seasons; Celebrity Edition 2 and Teen Edition Plus Season Twists *'Secret Housemates:' Aside from the official 14 housemates, four additional housemates were made to enter an adjacent area where they were to be kept hidden from the rest of the housemates except for two housemates, Zeke, the first housemate to enter, and Dionne, the last housemate to enter. From the four, only two became official housemates after undergoing a public voting. *'Ligtask Games:' Every week, all housemates will compete against each other in the Ligtask Games where in the winner will be granted immunity for next week's competition. In this competition, the nominated housemates can still compete and win. However, it won't make them immune from the current week's eviction. If they won Ligtask and they weren't evicted on that week, they will be immuned from the next week's nominations but if they get evicted on that week, they would lose the immunity, automatically making the runner-up of the Ligtask Games, have the immunity instead. *'Weight Conscious Big Brother: '''Throughout the season, the housemates must maintain their weight and should never lose or gain weight of more than 5 pound or else they'll be automatically nominated. *'Big Red Phone:' On Day 23, a large red telephone was placed inside the House. It was announced the day before that the phone would ring in different instances, and each call would inform the housemate who would answer the call of a different reward or punishment. *'Big Brother Swap:' One Pinoy Big Brother housemate would trade places with another housemate from Big Brother Slovenia for a week. *'Balik-Bahay (Back to the House):' Returning from Pinoy Big Brother 1, four evicted housemates from the season were brought back in the house and kept hidden in a secret room, whilst the public were voting for two housemates to go back inside the house and once again compete as regular housemates. *'Housemate for a Week:' In partnership via Globe Telecom, one subscriber would be given a chance to enter the house and live with the housemates for one week.http://www.pep.ph/guide/tv/661/hanna-rodriguez-is-pbb-housemate-for-the-week- The House '''Neon Pop' File:PBB2_HOUSE.png|The new and bigger floorplan of Pinoy Big Brother house for Season 2, Celebrity Edition 2 and Teen Edition Plus. PBB2_Living_Area.jpg|Living Area PBB2_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB2_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBB2_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB2_-_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB2_Hallway.jpg|Hallway PBB2_Shower_Room.jpg|Shower Room PBB2_Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room PBB2_-_Prayer_Room.jpg|Prayer Room PBB2_Gym_.jpg|Gym PBB2_Sitting_Area.jpg|Sitting Area Garden_&_Pool_Area.jpg|Garden & Pool Area PBB2_Pool.jpg|Pool PBB2_Garden.jpg|Gate Entrance The interiors of the various rooms were designed by students from the Philippine School of Interior Design. The revamped larger layout of the House could be attributed to the fact that the House was previously used as the Academy during the filming of Pinoy Dream Academy. Major renovations had to be done for the second season. The concept of the house is a pop-art scheme, with a predominantly lime green living area with pastel colors. It has been equipped with 42 cameras and 42 overhead microphones. The men's bedroom have the beds in a linear pattern, while the women's beds in their bedroom are in a circular pattern. Rocking chairs and other furniture have also been added, as well as gym equipment, a large bathroom with showers and a jacuzzi, separate restrooms for the men and women, a separate prayer room, and a bridge over the swimming pool. The confession (aka diary) room is now tangerine-colored and expanded. Furthermore, the front doors to the house are now located at the garden, leading to the eviction hall next door. There are two secret areas in the house. The first secret area is separated from the garden by a gate. It is initially filled with sand and had bamboo furniture and an area for urination. The secret housemates occupied this area in their first five days of stay in the house. Afterwards, the location became common knowledge for the housemates and it has been used as an activity area. The other secret area is adjacent to the confession room. It has been previously used by Gee-Ann, Wendy, and Mickey as a "quarantine area" when they caught Robert's "disease" secret task on Week 5. The Housemates The Houseguests Aside from the housemates, three houseguests entered the Big Brother House on this season. The first houseguest is Tina Semolič, as part of the Big Brother Swap with Slovenia. The second houseguest is Hanna Eunice Rodriguez, as the winner of the Globe promotion on being a housemate for a week. The third houseguest is Uma Khouny. Aside from the three notable house guests, this season also brought in a special guest, the housemates' pet dog, a Philippine mongrel dog named "Buddy". He has his own doghouse found at the garden, which was painted with yellow in accordance to the famous Big Brother house. The Big Red Phone On Day 23, a large red telephone was placed inside the House. It was announced the day before that the phone would ring in different instances, and each call would inform the housemate who would answer the call of a different reward or punishment. The housemate who would answer each call would receive any of the following news. Weekly Shopping Tasks Big Brother Swap The official website announced on Day 47 that one Philippine housemate would trade places with a housemate from the Slovenian version. Days later, Tina was chosen to swap with Bruce. Promotion ads for this event likened this to an alien abduction because the Philippine housemates were not aware that Bruce will trade places with Tina, a foreigner, until Tina entered the Philippine House. On the other hand, the Slovenian housemates already knew of the Swap and prepared for this event, which was expected to be a cultural exchange of sorts for both sides. The swap took place starting Day 56 and ended on Day 61, when the swapped housemates returned to their respective Houses. Tina Semolič, a 22-year-old former beauty queen, was chosen by the Philippine version's staff because of her personality "would fit well" with the Filipino housemates, as well as being nice and not too aggressive. On the other hand, Bruce was chosen by the Slovenian staff because of his physique and his "very Filipino" characteristics that would stir up competition among the men there. To let Filipino viewers know about Bruce's situation in the Slovenian House, some footage from the Slovenian version related to Bruce was also shown, aside from the events inside the Philippine House. English conversations recorded on both Houses were subtitled into Filipino, while any Slovenian conversation and comment was dubbed over by Filipino voice actors to let the Filipino viewers understand better. Below is a list of activities each swapped housemate did in their respective host country's Houses, aside from introductions and trading of basic phrases: On Day 125 of the Philippine version, Tina returned to the Pinoy Big Brother house to have a celebratory dinner with the Big 4, Bea, Gee-Ann, Mickey and Wendy. She left the house the same night and participated in the Finale, where she danced various Philippine dances and took part in the awarding ceremony for the Big 4. Nominations History Trivia * The season's house is the largest single Big Brother house ever in history of Pinoy Big Brother up to date. The floorplan was used also in both Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2 and Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus with minor modifications. **It was the result of an expansion of the lot due to the use of the house as an academy for the Pinoy Dream Academy * This season saw the first ever Big Brother Housemate Exchange in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. * The second seasons of all three editions (Civilian, Celebrity & Teen) are also known for having a strict Big Brother, implementing strict rules, difficult tasks and giving harder punishments. * Because of Big Brother being more strict this season, the housemates themselves created their own term for the reprimanding of Big Brother. They call it as award; ''for example "I got an award again from Big Brother."'' * The controversy involving Dionne Monsanto and Zeke Dimaguila almost brought the show into suspension, because of the strict MTRCB rules for movies and television shows. * The first season where in the Big Four is dominated by females with only one male reaching the finale night. * This is the first season to include a house pet. References Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning